


It's all about pelvis rotation

by DebnamCarrymyheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fucking Finn, Fucking caffee, Fucking car, Lexa is also actually sweet, Protective Lexa, Sweet Clarke, cross the road when the light's green kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebnamCarrymyheart/pseuds/DebnamCarrymyheart
Summary: Lexa walking in the streets, not doing any shit wrong, a car passes and boom a beautiful blonde appears in her life. But will blondie stick in it?





	It's all about pelvis rotation

**Author's Note:**

> I hate when there are grammar mistakes in fics but here I am, posting without beta and a barely okay knwoledge of english.

I need to finish this thing tonight, dang I will never get it done at this rate, thought Lexa on her way to the nearest Chinese restaurant. I’ll just have to order, eat quickly and get to work, or maybe I can just relax tonight and get up early tomorrow… but then John will get on my nerves by mocking the lazy shit that I am…

Lexa was plonged into her soulful interior argument and not paying attention when waiting for the crossroad’s light to be green. A flash of blond hair caught her attention and moved her out of her numbness. The svelte women sprang into action and lifted what seemed a weightless body out of the speeding car’s way. She hears a loud crack and feels a weight disappear from her pocket, but she doesn’t give a single fuck at the moment. 

Once safely standing on the pavement and the soft skin of the blondie’s face still captured in her arms, Lexa was trembling still, freaking out a little of how close it had been.. At this very moment, the lithe body’s began to be racked by sobs and Lexa tightened her arms again at the hear-breaking quiet tears.

“hey, you’re okay, it’s okay look at me…” the clear blue yeas yet troubled by tears reached Lexa’s green ones and at this moment she felt the little boy relax in her arms. 

“Yeah that’s it, I bet you don’t even have an ouchie mister, mind if we check?” The what-seems-like-a-5-years-old boy nodded at her, curious about this impromptu doctor checkout. 

Lexa took the boy’s tiny hands in hers and pretends to observe them meticulously with what she thinks is a clever slash serious look. The little boy seems impressed and does not take his eyes of her. 

“It’s okay mister I think you’re good to go” she nodded at him with an overplayed doctor look, he beamed at her and Lexa felt her bones warming. Feeling elevated by the boy’s admiration, she grabbed her destroyed phone off the road and showed the ridiculous thing to her newfound friend, with the screen sticking weirdly out of its case.

“Look buddy, I guess others had a little less luck” she said laughing a little. The boy responded by a loud and childlike laugh and they stood nearly at ground level in the middle of the pavement laughing like children. She then proceed to explain him as simply as possible how to safely cross a road, her protective instinct acting out.

“So what’s your name buddy, and where are your parents?” She said looking around suddenly alarmed that a little boy went out by himself on the streets.

“My name is Adam” he said with a wide, toothless smile. Lexa registered inadvertently his answer, eyes locked onto the stupor stricken blonde beauty on the other side of the crossroad. Who seemed also to be Adam’s mother by the way, Lexa reminded herself, shaking her head out of gawking thoughts.

 

The woman checked the road before sprinting at her supposedly son, who seemed a lot more interested by the rag that was previously Lexa’s phone than her. Keeping him a fleeting moment in her arms, she got back up and hugged the shit out of Lexa. Lexa obliged of course and ran lightly her hands over the woman’s back.

“Your son seems to be quite enraptured by my phone, technology is really not gonna giving us a chance, isn’t it?” Lexa tensed when she felt the women’s arms loosen and cursed herself for getting out such an awkward and geek things to say. 

The women took a step back to really appreciate the saviours’ face of her son and burst out of laughing.  
“Well, I like to think that Adam is well-developed for his age and has particularly mature interests.” She said teasingly with a smirk holding up the beauty mark above her lip. “I’m Clarke by the way”.

Lexa pointedly looked down at Adam, who was shaking up and down the phone, surely still trying to figure out how to put the screen back in its place, and Clarke followed her gaze.  
“Well Clarke, that indeed seems like a great deal of maturity going on in here” remarked Lexa with a small smile playing on her lips.  
Clarke’s laughter echoed her teasing, liking the irony of the young women that seemed nonetheless to already care about her young one. Then she came fast down to hearth realizing what was going on.

“Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you surely dropped your phone while saving Adam, I will repay you for it of course.” The apology came out so quickly Lexa had barely even time to think

“Nonsense Clarke, I will be totally fine, I’m Lexa by the way” she extended her hand to her, repeating Clarke’s earlier words.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Clarke…” she shook Lexa’s soft hands, mesmerized by the regal eyes of the brunette.

“Yeah, I believe you already mentioned that Clarke” she said amusedly with a certain sweetness in her gaze raking over the beautiful blonde. 

The moment broke when a man with floppy long hair and a pretty boyish grin interfered and pat lightly Adam’s head.  
“Where have you been, Adam, be more careful next time kid!” 

Lexa glared at him, as if it was a five-years-old child’s job to look over himself. This man seemed like he cared barely about his (maybe?) son’s safety. Clarke glanced disapprovingly at her husband, although she feels even more ashamed of her lack of attention towards her son’s security, given that Finn was already not realiable.

Then Finn smiled at Lexa.  
“Thank you miss, we sure will keep an eye on this one from now on”. Lexa would have believed him if his hand did not not so discreetly grab Clarke’s ass.  
As if it’s her butt who need reassurance and not her son.. spit Lexa inwardly with a bleak look to the new man. 

Clarke slapped his hand away and cut through the awkward moment set by her husband’s inadequacy:  
“Well, Lexa, maybe I could give you my phone number you know, uhh, in case you change your mind about the phone replacement” she said blushing a little.

Lexa smiled again, at the prospect of maybe seeing Clarke and Adam again after this mess and tapped her back pockets in search of her phone. She realised her mistake at the same time as Clarke and looked down on the phone that was two seconds away from breaking into pieces.  
At the absurdity of the situation both women laughed, and Clarke quickly grabbed Lexa’s arm and pen in her bag and started to write her number on her skin. 

Lexa and the little family bid goodbyes and each went on their own paths under Finn’s sudden hurry. Lexa’s mind still preoccupied after the accident, she knocked somebody’s arm inadvertently and got his takeout still hot coffee all over her torso and arm. 

 

Reeling from pain, she ran towards the nearest café to get water onto the burning flesh. She spent ten good minutes holding a watered paper to her arm, circled by the overly stressed old manager that was begging her to allow him call 911. 

Her skin tingled all wrongly and her way back to her apartment, frustration got a hold of her and she barked at John who simply asked why she didn’t bring the Chinese takeout. She finally got to work, needing to get her mind off of all the evening’s events.

 

The number inscripted on Lexa’s arm suffered also by the beverage. Lexa preferred act like meeting Clarke never happened rather than pesting about it and foolishly hopping to meet her randomly again. 

Adam asked relentlessly about Lexa because she taught him to look on both sides before crossing the road. So now he has decided she’s a part of his life but she is and will not be there anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment people, and then we'll see where it goes.


End file.
